Power Rangers: Zodiac Force Part 1
by redzodiacranger
Summary: New Rangers. A new mentor. A new villian. New powers.    Note to fans of Super Sentai: The name for this story if it becomes a SS story would be Zodiakk Sentai Starranger. Also chapter one is almost complete.


**Power Rangers: Zodiac Force Revised**

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban Entertainment does. While I am taking people and places from Power Rangers to place in my story, they still aren't mine. Power Rangers belongs to Saban Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_It was a complete failure to try and follow in my parents' footsteps,_ was what was going through Thrax's head as his spaceship was flying through space in search of a planet that he and his crew can plunder and retire in peace and get their children to follow in _their _footsteps. They were now passing in the vicinity of Eltar, the home of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers' mentor, Zordon.

Then Thrax had a great idea!

"Set course for Eltar! That's where the plundering is going to happen!" The rest of the crew shouted in answer to their captain's cry. But plundering wasn't on Thrax's mind. The planet Eltar was once the home of Zordon. Maybe relatives still live there.

Once Thrax arrived on Eltar, he thought he would find someone related to Zordon. Instead, he found something better. He found Divatox, who was once a space pirate and who has also been thwarted by Power Rangers. Thrax thought, _This is better. Divatox and I share a bond. We both have been beaten by Power Rangers and we both want to take over the universe. Why don't we do it together?_ He asked that exact question to her when they met.

Her reply was, "Are you asking me for marriage?" Thrax answered yes and she agreed. _Life might be better with him in my life, _she thought. So they got married and stole a castle on the outskirts of the main city. Divatox realized that even though she wasn't human, she could still do stuff humans could do, like give birth to a son.

Now little did they know but Zordon had his own family of a wife and a son. Zordon never got a chance to see his son before he left for Earth, but he knew that his son would achieve great things. But there was a prophecy saying that his son would follow in Zordon's footsteps but he had to wait until the time was right. So Zordon, on the day of his son's birth, placed both wife and child into a cryogenic sleep. He then gave the chamber to his best friend and said, "Now I don't know when the time will be right, but you will know. If you don't live long enough to unfreeze my family, pass it down to your son and explain to him that it is important to wait until the time is right. If he doesn't live long enough, tell him to pass it down to his own son with the same instruction. And so on and so forth." His friend agreed but only if he promised Zordon to try and return someday. Zordon promised but never kept it.

When Divatox arrived and had the baby boy, who they named Vox, the chamber holding Zordon's family started to glow. So the descendant of that friend of Zordon, named Jamal, opened the capsule, letting out Zordon's wife and child. But Zordon's wife had spent too long in the chamber, along with just having a baby boy before the cryogenic sleep. She was dying. Jamal tried everything to save her but she perished trying to save her baby boy, who was fine after being in a frozen sleep for 42 000 years. Jamal and his wife Kanara managed to keep the baby from dying and started to treat him like their own son. They hadn't had a son before so it was a big undertaking, but they managed.

* * *

><p>Fast forward 20 years. Jamal and Kanara have survived with Zordon's son, who they have named Zorc. They became servants for Thrax and Divatox, Jamal as a handyman and Kanara as a laundrylady. Zorc became a playmate for Vox until they turned 10, then Thrax started to teach Vox himself. Zorc decided to teach himself swordplay and survival skills. At age 20, he was as good as Vox was at swordplay. He could survive as well as anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, one day, Thrax came down with something bad. As he was lying in his sick bed, he remembered something he wanted to tell his son before he died.<p>

"Vox, my boy," Thrax called Vox to his side.

"Yes, father?" Vox was beside him in an instant.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, father! I'll do anything you want!" Vox was worried that his father was fading fast.

"I need you to defeat the Power Rangers!"

"The Power Rangers? But I thought they were good?" Vox was confused. This is the first time his dad talked about the Power Rangers and defeating them.


End file.
